Entre Sapos e Livradas
by Nikari Potter
Summary: Hermione não estava com muita sorte e Neville, menos ainda. Rony se envolve nisso para mudar tudo e um quadro tenso e simultaneamente engraçado se monta na Ordem.


Na sala da sede da Ordem, o movimento era brando quando não havia ocorrências de madrugada. Era domingo, e Hermione aproveitara o silêncio para começar a ler um livro que encomendara, sobre feitiços avançados. Afinal de contas, a guerra estava em pleno ápice, e ela queria estar a par de tudo o que estivesse ao seu alcance para ajudar Harry.

A compenetrada leitura foi interrompida por um furacão desnorteado que tombou na poltrona onde ela estava sentada, desequilibrando-a.

- Mas o quê...?

- O Trevor, o Trevor!

- Neville, o que aconteceu? O que o Trevor tem? – perguntou, ainda assustada.

- Ele tá morrendo!!! – gritou, cobrindo o rosto rechonchudo com as mãos.

Hermione pegou o sapinho, e percebeu sua fraca respiração. Vendo o desespero de Neville, e imaginando como seria se Bichento adoecesse, ela resolveu dar um jeito na situação.

- Vou levar o Trevor para o Carlinhos ver. Você fica aqui. Está muito nervoso, não vai adiantar ir junto.

- Mas o Carlinhos só entende de dragões!

- Ele lida com dragões, mas gosta de animais, pode dar um jeito. Lupin também está aí, talvez tenha uma idéia, se precisar.

Ele concordou e ficou sentado, tentando não ser pessimista. Logo teve vontade de procurar sua mimbulus mimbletonia.

Com a pressa, Hermione levou também o livro consigo. Corria pelo Largo Grimmauld sem olhar para trás. Por isto, não reparou que havia alguém em seu encalço, em uma certa altura do percurso.

Quando aproximou-se do quarto onde sabia que Carlinhos passou a dormir, parou um pouco para respirar e ajeitar Trevor em cima do livro. Então, ouviu passos fortes em sua direção. Já com a mania de desconfiar de qualquer barulho, pegou sua varinha, virou-se bruscamente e deu um encontrão em alguém bem pesado.

Viu-se sem o sapo e o manual de feitiços, somente com uma dor no braço direito, que usara para não cair tão violentamente no chão. Sentiu-se envolvida pelos braços de alguém, e reconheceu sem esforço que Rony queria ampará-la para levantar-se.

- Da próxima vez que me seguir, tente ser mais discreto.

- E vou lembrar disso quando vejo você correndo desesperada? Quando vi que vinha pra cá, fiquei mais preocupado ainda, Mione! Eu e Harry nem estamos neste quarto...

- Vim por causa do Trevor... O Trevor!

Imediatamente, ela largou Rony e procurou o sapo. Somente encontrou o grande volume em capa dura. Ao pegá-lo, abafou um grito ao ver o bichinho perto dele, mas mais desmantelado do que antes. Porém, Neville não se importou em berrar por ela, ao ver a cena.

- Vocês mataram meu sapo! Mataram a sangue-frio! E você, Hermione? Eu confiei na sua palavra! Entreguei o Trevor pra você e agora ele tá morto porque você é uma desastrada com as coisas dos outros! Se fosse um livro, duvido que teria estragado!

- Neville, ela não teve culpa – disse Rony, ficando com um pouco de pena dele, apesar das ofensas contra sua namorada o deixarem vermelho de raiva. – Eu cheguei com pressa, querendo saber o que ela tinha pra correr tanto.

- Mas a responsabilidade era dela, ela que estava com Trevor! Nem para segurá-lo direito serviu! Sua assassina! Muito obrigado, como se eu já não tivesse perdido pessoas suficientes, agora foi meu sapo!

- Desculpe! Francamente, não percebi quando o Trevor espacou junto com o livro. Talvez ele não esteja morto...

Rony cansou de ver Neville falando alto e apontando um dedo para Hermione. Avançou nele, sem pensar na força que tinha. Hermione, a muito custo, os separou e conteve Rony.

- Ele tem razão, eu devia ter cuidado do Trevor. Parem com isso.

- Ele ofendeu você! Nem precisava ter ajudado aquele sapo idiota, mas você é prestativa e não o que o Neville tá dizendo! E por essa, ele me paga!

- Eu não tenho medo de você, Rony. Não mesmo! – enfrentou Neville, com os olhos cheios de água e seu sapo todo mole nas mãos.

Hermione continuava a impedir Rony de perder o controle, empurrando-o com toda a força possível. De repente, Carlinhos abriu a porta para ver o que estava acontecendo. Lupin e Olho-Tonto, que tiravam apenas um cochilo antes da confusão e gritaria, vieram em seguida. Neville se adiantou e mostrava Trevor, reprimindo as lágrimas o quanto podia. Quando perguntaram como aquilo aconteceu, o garoto atribuiu a piora a Hermione, então Rony revoltou-se outra vez.

- Hermione, sai da minha frente, por favor!

- Francamente! Ele está nervoso, o que vai adiantar vocês se espancarem? Não vai mudar a situação, só piorar! Já temos problemas suficientes pra criar mais um. Tirem o Neville daqui e cuidem do Trevor, eu me entendo com Rony.

Rapidamente, todos entraram no quarto para deixarem o casal a sós. Caso não fosse daquela maneira, uma desgraça tinha muita chance de acontecer.

- Mas Neville passou dos limites. Nunca foi assim, de falar essas coisas! Ainda mais pra você, que sempre foi legal com ele.

- Não importa, eu feri os sentimentos dele. E não o condeno, teria feito o mesmo se fosse o Bichento.

- Pena que não posso concordar com você.

- Rony! – resmungou, se afastando um pouco.

Ele a trouxe de volta para perto de si, e beijou-a carinhosamente.

- Não suporto ver ninguém te xingando.

- Você sabe ser maravilhoso, até quando sai do sério. Às vezes, claro.

- Bem que você gostou – disse, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Um pouco, confesso. Mas estou triste pelo o que aconteceu. Foi minha culpa, não tem como negar! E a avó do Neville morreu na semana passada, ele se agarrou tanto ao Trevor depois disso! – exclamou, abaixando a cabeça devagar, confirmando sua decepção.

- Ok, agora eu vou lá bater nele porque esse seu jeito já conheço bem! Você chorar na minha frente sem eu poder fazer nada tá fora de cogitação!

Sem conseguir impedi-lo daquela vez, ela pôs-se apenas a observar Rony abrindo a porta e entrando furioso. Ao ouvir os primeiros indícios de que uma nova briga havia começado, Hermione apanhou seu livro e jogou no primeiro vulto que viu.

Logo Rony caíra, e Neville se afastou, segurando o braço esquerdo. Mione foi até o ruivo e tentou reanimá-lo, desesperada. Mesclando seus dois remorsos, e a sensibilidade aflorada pela época que vivia, não conseguiu sufocar seus sentimentos. Deitou no peito de Rony e desatou a chorar. Os homens se adiantaram para tirá-la dali e poder examinar o rapaz, mas Neville fez um sinal de que isso não seria bom naquele momento. Ao ver Rony abrir levemente os olhos, sorriu fracamente e levou Trevor, que estava dormindo para se recuperar, na mão. Pediu sussurrando para os três também não interromperem o casal por algum tempo, deixando-os sozinhos de novo. Queria recompensá-los pelo escândalo de alguma forma, antes de pedir desculpas.

Os soluços de Hermione despertaram Rony completamente. Acariciou desajeitadamente os cabelos dela, enroscando os dedos nos fios cacheados. Assim, ela também voltou à realidade. Mirou-o e não demorou a beijá-lo intensamente. Surpreso, porém adorando a situação, resolveu aproveitar o instante de sossego e romantismo ao lado dela.

- Não pretendia acertar o livro em você.

- Minha cabeça percebeu isso, Mione.

- Agora já tenho uma segunda utilidade pra ele, e você ainda diz que livros só servem para dar dor de cabeça e tarefas a mais.

- Continuo achando a mesma coisa, porque ainda dói! Sua mira é boa, tem certeza que não quer treinar no seu querido gato?

- Não achei graça, Ronald!

- Quando você chama assim, parece que estou vendo a minha mãe.

- Só assim você parece que me leva a sério. Bichento não merece ser maltratado, não lhe fez nada! Você que implica com ele!

- Eu? Sim, sou eu que corro atrás dele pra arranhar as pernas com aquelas unhas afiadas!

- Apenas quer brincar com você...

- Ok, quando eu estiver todo arranhado e morto na sala, talvez você veja como ele gosta de brincar.

- Que exagero!

- Como se você nunca fosse exagerada.

Gina entrou no quarto, pois conferiu a história no corredor, ouviu o início da discussão dos dois e resolveu interferir:

- Ok, agora chega. De verdade, chega! Nós cansamos de ouvir vocês brigarem, e se deixarmos mais um pouco, isso vai longe. Trevor está bem, foi um alarme falso. Uma simples indigestão que o deixou mole. A livrada não piorou nada, porque só pegou na perninha dele. Não é, Neville? – perguntou, em tom de bronca.

- É... Mione... Você me desculpa?

Ela levantou-se e limpou as lágrimas que ainda não tinham secado.

- Claro que sim. Fique tranqüilo, o importante é que Trevor está bem.

- Não acredito que gritei com você – disse, envergonhado.

- Nem eu. Você teve é muita coragem, porque se ela não tivesse me segurado ou jogado aquele tijolo, era o Trevor quem estaria chorando agora.

- Desculpe-me também, Rony. Não foi a intenção machucar a Mione. Eu estava desesperado.

- A _Hermione_, você quer dizer.

- Rony, não seja tonto. É um apelido carinhoso.

- Eu não sabia que ele te chamava assim também! Desde quando?

- Dá pra ouvir o berro do corredor. Neville, vem aqui pra sala porque não vale a pena ver como isso vai terminar.

- Gina, por que você é tão chata?

- Ronald, meu querido irmão, porque você é tão implicante? Mione devia ser canonizada por ser sua namorada!

Antes que ele desse uma resposta muito desaforada para Gina, algo comum de acontecer quando passavam muito tempo juntos, Hermione o calou com um beijo. Ela sabia que era uma das estratégias que nunca falhava. E adorava isto, pois ele costumava fazer o mesmo com ela, quando alguma discussão saía do controle. Aqueles dois se amavam e tinha consciência plena do fato. Não importava se Hermione jogava um livro em Rony, ou se ele batesse no primeiro que a desrespeitasse. O relevante era o que acontecia depois de qualquer confusão: os famosos beijos roubados. Eles eram os ladrões mais felizes do mundo.


End file.
